Bad Comes With Bad
by Urban Angel2
Summary: Hermione transfers to Durmstrang and realises she needs a change when she returns to Hogwarts will she keep the change? *DM/HG* I know this has been done before...
1. Default Chapter

Bad Comes With Bad by Urban Angel  
  
Disclaimer: you all know how this goes. I known nothing except the plot. don't sue me. yada, yada, yada.  
  
Summary: Hermione gets transferred to Durmstrang and they already know about her good-girl reputation. It takes no more than one whole day for Hermione to decide that she is going to change, no more Miss Nice Girl. But will this change fade away by the time she returns to Hogwarts or will it stay?  
  
A/N: I know this is nothing original but it's my first fic. Flames are accepted but try to be nice for my first time! This will eventually be DM/HG and for all you people who don't like that pairing then read the story and change all the Draco Malfoy for Harry Potter or Ron Weasley or whatever you like.  
  
Chapter 1: First Day  
  
(A/N By the way this fic might get a little confusing at times. I'm adding in all different POVs, maybe a song here and there. if you ever doubt what's going on, just ask and I'll try to clear things up for you ;-) )  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Of course I was excited. I mean, I was sad to leave Hogwarts, sad to leave Ron and Harry, but this was a great opportunity for me. An opportunity to meet other witches and Wizards from another country, learn about that country. And I was sure that Durmstrang would be exactly like Hogwarts. Most people at Hogwarts were friendly so why shouldn't my new classmates be? Besides, Victor would be there and so I would have nothing to worry about.  
  
I loved Victor very much. He was always caring, always kind, always stood up for me. I knew he was older than me, and that's why I was frightened at first to go to Bulgaria to visit him. I didn't go in the end but we kept in touch, and although we didn't see each other, we became very close. I couldn't wait to see him. If only I new things were too good to last.  
  
I was only spending a year at Durmstrang, and a year at Hogwarts came and went as quickly as that. Little did I know that my first day at Durmstrang would feel like a million years at Hogwarts. My first problem was it was nothing like Hogwarts. My first problem was everyone seemed to think they knew me. And they did.  
  
"Are you Hermowninny Granger?" A tall, dark haired boy came up to me. He spoke with a thick Bulgarian accent. "Yes, that would be me" Everything felt so strange, as if everyone was looking at me. "I heard you are the Hogwarts know-it-all" he asked. At this I felt insulted. Where the hell did he get that from? He didn't even know me?! You even would have told him that, one name came to mind. "And who told you that?" I asked, a bit too harshly than I wanted to. "You know, just word going around the place." That meant there were rumours. Nobody likes rumours going round about them, but who was spreading them? Instead of asking any more from the boy I walked to my first class.  
  
As soon as I sat down I felt something hit the back of my head. Someone through a piece of scrunched up paper at my head. As I turned around the whole class giggled and jeered. Usually I couldn't have cared less but something was really getting to me about it, and it hurt. As soon as I found Victor everything would be all right, right? Not right.  
  
I was told by some girl that Victor was in the charms room, "studying". Ha! Studying all right, rather cheating! As soon as I got to the door, I heard noises. You know what noises. I knew that the moment I opened the door I would find Victor with some other girl. It hurt a lot. I get a whole load of crap from the whole student body and now this. It hurt a lot, a lot, but at the same time I felt angry. Very angry. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I remembered everything that had happened that day. The remarks from my classmates, paper balls thrown at me, rumours about me. Crying would do no good. I had to change, I needed to change. Before any tears fell from my eyes, I stood up straight and walked away. I needn't bother open the door; there were other boys out there for me anyway, at least a decent one. No one could hurt my pride.  
  
By chance, just as I was walking away, Victor and the other girl came out. Her blouse was half undone and his hair was in a state. I didn't even want to look back at him no matter how much he called after me. "Hermowninny, It's not what it looks like. Well maybe it is. It's just that you were so far away, and, and, I didn't know that you were coming here so I thought." "You thought you'd play me like a fool? I wasn't born yesterday Victor!" I found myself shouting. I didn't want to shout. Why waste my breath on him anyway? So I calmed myself down. "It's too late now Victor. It's over" It felt good to tell him that, it felt good I wasn't crying over something as pathetic as him. That was the first step. Now all I needed was the looks.  
  
(A/N I know that was probably boring but here's where it starts getting interesting. I hope. Now I'm going to add a song in, turn this into a fic/song fic and the song is to. Amerie's I'm Coming Out! And also this is not Hermione's POV anymore so. onwards!)  
  
Hermione had the attitude. She needed the look now and the girls in her dorm room were more than happy to help.  
  
*I'm coming out  
  
I want the world to know  
  
Got to let it show  
  
I'm coming out  
  
I want the world to know  
  
I got to let it show*  
"First of all we have to fix your hair" said one pf the girls, Marie. Marie wasn't ever mean to her in the first day at Durmstrang and somehow she convinced her friend to help her, help Hermione. She said nobody likes to be cheated on, and that was true. "I promise you I won't do anything too much. We only have to lose some of the fluff and get more of the curls."  
  
For quite a while the four girls working on Hermione's hair tugged and pulled here and put a charm there. But after a couple of hours worth or brushing, trimming and styling, they had the look all wrapped up. Hermione couldn't help but smile. She liked it too, it wasn't outrageous, and it was cute. Now she believed this was really coming on.  
  
*There's a new me coming out  
  
And I just had to live  
  
And I wanna give  
  
I'm completely positive  
  
I think this time around  
  
I am gonna do it  
  
Like you never do it  
  
Like you never knew it  
  
Ooh, I'll make it through*  
  
Hermione noticed that they had also put on some makeup. She was pleased how that turned out too; it was very light and just enough to highlight her features. "And now, for the clothes" Marie said.  
  
The five girls spent the rest of the day shopping, trying on outfits, looking at makeup, and talking about what girls talk about and all related stuff. They returned back to the castle with hands full of bags. Hermione was pleased with what she had bought. She had a quite a few new outfits: a couple of skirts, some tops and some jeans. On the way back from the small town near Durmstrang, she noticed she got a few looks from some of the students. Not bad ones, good ones. Things looked like they were starting to turn around for a change, just as quickly as she had changed.  
  
*The time has come for me  
  
To break out of the shell  
  
I have to shout  
  
That I'm coming out*  
  
*I'm coming out  
  
I want the world to know  
  
Got to let it show  
  
I'm coming out  
  
I want the world to know  
  
I got to let it show*  
  
Hermione had to admit, she had had a great day, and she couldn't wait for the next. That would show Victor. She had a plan and that was as follows:  
  
1. Don't fall for Victor ever again 2. Don't fall for any guy like Victor 3. Make sure my year at Durmstrang will be great  
  
With that she closed her diary. Her mother thought it would be a good thing for her since she comes home with a billion stories from school. With a diary she could remember them. Hermione didn't need a diary to remember everything that happened that happened in Hogwarts, she believe that she would never forget the adventures with Harry and Ron, but she tried it out anyway to keep her mother happy. That's all she wanted now, to keep her mother happy. She couldn't bare to see her sad after what happened last summer.  
*I've got to show the world  
  
All that I wanna be  
  
And all my abilities  
  
There's so much more to me  
  
Somehow, I have to make them  
  
Just understand  
  
I got it well in hand  
  
And, oh, how I've planned  
  
I'm spreadin' love  
  
There's no need to fear  
  
And I just feel so glad  
  
Every time I hear:*  
*I'm coming out  
  
I want the world to know  
  
Got to let it show  
  
I'm coming out  
  
I want the world to know  
  
I got to let it show*  
  
A/N sorry about how the lyrics are in huge chunks, I'll try to improve on that later but for now. what did you think of that chapter? If you wish you can review it (hint, hint) I will try and get the next chapter up soon. What happened last summer??? You'll have to wait and see (!!! 


	2. Read this if you would like me to contin...

I started this story thinking it would go well but I don't see it going anywhere and so I plan to put take it off. If anyone would really like me to continue then I need a bit more encouragment so if you do want me to continue then please tell me ASAP. I would also like to thank Eliza for her review, I'm happy that you like it and I hope other people will do to. 


End file.
